New Mexico Highlands University is a historically Hispanic institution committed to programs that focus on its multiethnic student body, especially the Hispanic and Native American cultures that are distinctive of the State of New Mexico. The NMHU MBRS SCORE program currently has four funded research projects. Three regular research projects and one pilot research project are proposed in this supplemental application. The expansion of the MBRS SCORE program will enhance the efforts of NMHU to strengthen its research capabilities in a number of areas as NMHU anticipates its goal of migrating from a teaching institution to a teaching and research institution. The expansion of the NMHU MBRS SCORE program at New Mexico Highlands University will also aid the program specifically in attaining its prevailing goal of enhancing the biomedical research competitiveness and capabilities of NMHU faculty. Specifically, the expansion will facilitate the increase in productivity and visibility of research at NMHU though publication of manuscripts in peer-reviewed journals and presentations delivered at major scientific meetings. These research-related opportunities provided by an MBRS SCORE expanded program should have the ultimate effect of allowing the research faculty to grow professionally, which will provide increased visibility and exposure for research at NMHU. This application, like the parent MBRS SCORE grant, includes a comprehensive evaluation plan containing measurable objectives and including personal monitoring of the program goals, objectives, and activities by the Program Evaluator. Revised objectives that meet the overall program goals more comprehensively are also included. Overall, the proposed MBRS SCORE program is expected to enhance significantly the biomedical research competitiveness and capabilities of NMHU faculty.